Ruins of Avalon
by MoonbirdsMelody
Summary: Fantasy AU. War is not a word that Enjolras is unfamiliar with. He has spent many centuries fighting in a war between good and evil. He expects nothing less when he travels to London. Though, the last thing he expects is to meet a pair of brown eyes that are oddly very familiar. With the return of an evil Sorceress, the last thing Enjolras wants is for history to repeat itself.
1. Prologue: Mythology

So, you can pretty much say I've been watching too much Dracula. That, and I've been very much interested in witches. So this story is not entirely inspired by Dracula, but I causes there will be some similarities.

Though, I plan to mix a lot of mmythologies and folk tales into this. It's my story so I have that power

Also, I did not forget about Gifts and Curses. Sadly, I was unhappy with how Chapter 2 came out and decided to redo it. Do not fret! I plan to update sometime soon!

i do not own anything. All rights go to Victor Hugo.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Mythology_

Magic has always existed throughout history. There has always been something supernatural in the world. Vampires, Lycanthropes, Mermaids, Fearies, even Wizards. They all exist.

Aiden Enjolras is living proof of this. He is the product of a forbidden romance between a woman and an angel. And like any other heavenly angel, Enjolras possesses an unearthly beauty. His golden locks are long and curled, his cold eyes are the deepest of blues and tends to burn with a passionate flame each time a word leaves his lips. He stands with his head held high and his strong shoulders pulled back. He has been repeatedly mistaken for a god and, for a time, was worshiped as the famous sun god, _Apollo_.

But that was of no importance to Enjolras. He had other important matters in mind than mundane issues.

And because of the angel blood that runs through his veins, Enjolras has lived for centuries. He has seen kings rise and fall, has seen kingdoms wage war, and has survived numerous catastrophes. He has fought many monsters alongside the Order of Michael- a group of hunters determined to defend the innocent from evil.

The most prominent events that occurred in Enjolras' lifetime took place in Britain during the 5th century. With the death of Uther Pendragon, Arther took his place on the throne with his wife, Guinevere, by his side. He was constantly praised as a just ruler and was met with many of whom threatened to overthrow him. Among them was the notorious Morgana Le Fey.

Enjolras recalled a conversation with Merlin regarding Morgana. The wise Wizard and Kingmaker was the only known magical being that was powerful enough to defeat Morgana. He and Noelani- a rare and powerful elementlist with the natural ability to manipulate all four elements- were Arthur's only hope.

Though, that golden age was soon over with the fall of King Arthur and the rise of Christianity. With their strong belief that witchcraft is the work of the devil himself, mass executions were done daily. Many wizards, witches, sorcerers, and sorceresses were executed. Enjolras can still hear the screams of agony that filled the dark air to this day. He can not remember those days without a dark cloud hovering above his head.

It is merely impossible.

Ever since then, Enjolras has been nothing but a marble statue. For centuries, no flicker of emotion has ever crossed that cold exterior of his. Even as he rides the train, on his way to London, he retains his signature look of indifference.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it so far! Please leave a comment!**

**And don't worry, I plan to put chapter 2 of Gifts and Curses up soon. **


	2. Chapter 1: Foreshadow

**Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I have absolutely been doing nothing but work and it really sucks!**

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Foreshadow**

**"Stop whimpering and snapping at me, I'm sick of it. Keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you, and maybe we'll even be in time for your uncle's bloody wedding."- George R.R. Martin, A Storm of Swords**

* * *

_London, England, 1893_

The wind blew gracefully throughout the garden and Eponine shivered against it. It was a fine day to be in the garden just outside the Pontmercy manor. She and Musichetta sat on a bench beneath a large tree. The auburn haired girl giggled as she gossiped to Eponine.

"So how is Mister Courfeyrac lately?" Musichetta asked, sporting a mischievous grin.

Red tainted Eponine's cheeks and she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a girlish giggle. "I would not know. I have not spoken to the gentlemen this entire week."

"Is he avoiding you?" Musichetta raised an eyebrow. "Has he realized that he does not possess the power to handle a strong, intelligent woman?"

Eponine let out a loud laugh and shook her head. "On the contrary, I've been avoiding him."

Musichetta gave Eponine a look of great confusion and Eponine had expected nothing less. Her dark almond eyes turned to stare at their surroundings as she tried to search for the words that would perfectly explain her internal conflict. "I do like Courfeyrac," she said quietly. "He is easy to converse with and I suppose I find his company agreeable."

"So what is the matter?"

Eponine shrugged. "I feel as if it's expected of me to like Courfeyrac. Monsieur Gillenormand says it's expected of every young woman to meet a respectable man, marry, and produce numerous children. But..."

"But?" Musichetta asked softly, urging Eponine to continue.

"I can't help but want more," Eponine finished. "I do not wish to just simply be like every young woman."

"Well, you are already breaking the conventions of society, Eponine." Musichetta took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You are already studying Law at the University of London. Remember how much it took to persuade Monsieur Gillenormand in order for that to happen? No ordinary lady of society would have been capable to doing that."

Eponine's lips curved into a wide smile and she began to laugh loudly that it echoed throughout the entire garden. She only managed to stop laughing once she caught sight of Marius' approaching form. His brown hair was combed nicely and his emerald eyes stared at them with clear amusement. "What are we laughing about, ladies?"

"Oh, Musichetta was just simply showing off her gypsy magic," Eponine replied with a ribbing grin and Musichetta playfully jabbed her with her elbow.

"Well, I've come to inform you two that it's best to start getting ready for Mister Fauchelevent's party tonight."

"Oh, that is right!" Musichetta exclaimed. "Joly had asked me to accompany him."

"And what of you, dear sister?" Marius asked Eponine with a smirk. "Are you to accompany Mister Oliver Courfeyrac?"

A smug look appeared on Éponine's visage. It was one that was so infamously know. "You should already know me, Marius. I enjoy playing hard to get."

**...**

The ambiance went entirely still once he set foot into the training room. His intimidating figure deliberately made its way through the crowd of hunters, very much aware that all eyes were fixated on him. His only response was to stare them down with his cold, stormy blue eyes. Combeferre followed closely behind him, a few inches shorter than him but just as intimidating.

"Enjolras," a warm voice greeted him once he entered the training room. "How long has it been since the last time you've stood before me? Why, I believe your hair was much longer."

He was an older man that appeared to be at the age of forty-four with eyes that have seen much more than just four centuries. Much like Enjolras and Courfeyrac, he possessed a warm and comforting glow but, at the same time, held a look that demanded respect. Enjolras acknowledged him with a respectful nod but maintained his signature stern expression.

"Michael," he said lowly. "It has been a long time."

"No, not Michael," he corrected with a smile. "I go by Mister Fauchelevent now."

This cracked a smile on Combeferre's angelic countenance. "You decided to dismiss the name Jean Valjean?"

"It would have seemed suspicious if I had continued to go by that name after a century," Michael jokingly replied. He set his kind eyes back on Enjolras. The half-human simply stared at him with half-interested eyes and he expected nothing more. "Now what brings you here, Enjolras?"

"I'm sure that you are aware of the sudden change in the atmosphere," Enjolras replied immediately without hesitation. "The shift in the air and the feeling of dread."

Michael pursed his lips. "Yes, I'm aware of it."

"Then you should know why I am here."

The angel regarded the half-angelic being with a cautious look before letting out a long sigh. "Always trying to save the day, aren't you Enjolras?"

"I have no other purpose, Michael," Enjolras replied nonchalantly. "I'm cursed with eternal life. If I can not live in peace, at least I can help provide peace to others."

Michael stared at him for a moment before his lips curved into a wide smile. "Well, you've arrived just in time. I am hosting a party tonight in order to celebrate my company's eighteenth anniversary."

It took all of Enjolas' power to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Do you really expect me to attend, Michael?"

Michael flashed a wicked grin before turning away and, with a wave of his hand, gestured all of the hunters to continue their training. "Well, of course, Enjolras. You have shut yourself out of this world for centuries and only came out when situation demanded it. Now, this is an opportunity to let you catch up with life and to introduce you to my daughter, Cosette."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at this. "You have a daughter?"

Michael turned his head and nodded. "She's adopted. I believe you recall her mother, Elaine?"

An incredulous look plastered itself on Enjolras' visage. "Elaine, Morgana Le Fey's youngest sister, has a _daughter_?"

The angel offered him a warm smile. "Indeed, you have not been inform on what has happened these past centuries. She goes by Fantine, now, and has left her daughter under my care in order to venture on a journey."

"And why did Fantine decided to undertake a journey, may I ask?" Enjolras haughtily asked.

The archangel shrugged. "A change in the atmosphere."

**...**

"You look very lovely this evening, Miss Pontmercy," Courfeyrac said as he raised her dainty hand and planted a kiss on it. Eponine simply feigned a smile and her body tensed at the way he addressed her. Although she has spent five years under the care of the Pontmercy family, she still does not truly feel like one of their own. She never even felt like a Thenardier her entire life. She doesn't really know who she truly is.

"Eponine!" shouted an angelic voice that Eponine could recognize from anywhere. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful blonde make her way towards her with a look of pure joy. Her white dress brought an unworldly beauty to Cosette and her blonde locks were held in an elegant bun with a few curls loose. Like any other day, she was marvolous sight to witness. "Oh, you look absolutely lovely!"

Like Cosette, she wore her dark tresses in a elegant side bun with a blue clip as decoration. Her lace dress was a dark blue that highly complimented her olive skin. It revealed her both her collarbones and shoulderblades with the sleeves ending at her elbow. She was indeed a lovely sight, though Eponine was too modest at heart to say that she was.

"As do you, Cosette," Eponine said as she greeted the blonde beauty. Ever since Marius had taken a _deep_ interest in Cosette, Eponine took it within her power to befriend the lark. If she were to have Cosette as a sister-in-law, then she must get better acquainted with her. Though, Marius is too shy to even court Cosette, Eponine could only hope that he'd eventually _suck it up_ and court the young lady already.

"Good evening, Miss Fauchevelent," Courfeyrac greeted with a small bow of his head.

"Good evening, Mister Courfeyrac," Cosette said with a smile. One that can make a man instantly fall in love with her.

"So I have to ask, dear Cosette," Eponine said with a teasing tone. "Is this party truly worth my being here?"

Eponine was met with a girlish laugh from the lark. "Yes, very much dear Eponine. And I heard that a mysterious gentleman whom is an old acquaintant of my father had decided to attend this affair."

When Cosette mentioned "old acquaintance," an image of an old pervert entered Eponine's mind. The image caused her to shiver in disgust. She has dealt with many disgusting men like that in her past and she refuses to do it again. "That's very interesting, Cosette. I can not wait to make his acquaintance," she lied naturally.

**...**

Enjolras stared at the affair with bored eyes. To his side, a group of girls giggled at the sight of him but he simply ignored them. He'd rather have a sip of his wine than converse with those brainless girls.

_"Do not sulk, Enjolras," Michael told him earlier. "Perhaps you might meet a lovely lady tonight. How long has it been since you've last been with a woman?"_

_"I've had mistresses over the years," Enjolras had replied._

_"Sure, but have you had a lover?"_

Enjolras shook the memory out of his head and continued to watch the room full of mundanes talk and laugh. It was what he mostly did throughout his lifetime: watch people live and die with envious eyes. They did not have to carry the burden of possessing eternal life. They were not forced to witness loved ones grow old and die before their eyes while staying forever young. He has lived a long life, since before the time Julius Ceaser sat on the throne of Ancient Greece. Although it was nothing he could help, he despised it nonetheless.

"Enjolras."

With his train of thought interrupted, Enjolras turned to see Joly make his way towards him. The gentelman look jubilent with a glass of wine in his hand. "Hello, Joly."

"How has it been, Enjolras. The last time I saw you, I was just fifteen and still training to become a hunter."

"I've heard you decided to become a doctor instead," Enjolras said as he turned away from Joly to continue examining the party that was still going on.

"Yes, I did," Joly said as he took a sip of his drink. "Let me tell you, I highly prefer it than hunting."

Enjolras offered Joly a small smile, though it did not reach his eyes. "I am glad to hear that, Joly."

"I'm now working on becoming a doctor for the Order of Michael."

"That is good to hear, Joly," Enjolras said as he felt a group of people capture his attention. They stood near the corner of the room, all hunched together as they conversed. For some unknown reason, Enjolras felt drawn to them, specifically the one wearing the dark blue dress. Though a blonde woman whom he can only recognize as Cosette blocked his view. "I always believed you had the gift of medicine."

"Thank you, Enjolras," Joly said with a bright smile plastered on his face. Enjolras payed no attention to this. Instead, he watched as Cosette bid farewell and stepped out of his view, which was replaced by the sight of a slender figure with beautiful dark tresses. Her olive skin glowed underneath the low lights and her dark blue dress hugged every curve of her body. She laughed animatedly with the young man beside her- one he specifically remembers seeing in the training room earlier that day.

She turned away from the man and her dark chocolate eyes landed on Enjolras. He lost his breath as his greyish blue eyes met with hers and he found it difficult to find his voice.

_We are bound. You and I_, echoed a voice from Enjolras memories. It was one he would recognize from anywhere. It was a voice he would never forget, no matter what time or place. _You are mine and I will forever be yours._

When Enjolras was able to find his voice, all he was able to mutter was, "_Noelani_."

* * *

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'll try and see if I can update Gifts and Curses. Right now I'm still trying to figure out that plot.**

**Please leave a review! It's what keeps me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memory

Okay, this chapter took me awhile to write. Plus, school has been hectic. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it!

So in this chapter, I will reveal at least a little bit of who Noelani is. If you don't remember, I mentioned her in the prologue.

I own nothing. All rights goes to Victor Hugo.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Memory **

**"Everything carries me to you,**

**As if everything that exists,**

**Aromas, light, metals,**

**Were little boats,**

**That sail,**

**Toward those isles of yours that wait for me."**

**- Pablo Neruda, If You Forget Me**

* * *

_Aiden Enjolras wrapped his arms around her small waist from behind and pulled her tightly against his chest. "What's the matter, love?" _

_Noelani continued to stare at the view of the night sky from the balcony of Arthur's castle. She leaned closer into his embrace and let out a content sigh. "I have been having a trepidation for about a week now," she whispered so only he could hear. "I can not comprehend why." _

_"Perhaps it is nothing." _

_She shook her head. "I was raised in Avalon, remember? I was taught to always trust my intuition." _

_Enjolras buried his face in her waves of dark tendrils. "Nothing bad is going to happen, Noelani. The Saxons will not invade our land and Morgana will not overthrow Arthur." _

_Noelani turned to face him and placed both her hands gently on his chest. She gazed up at him with sad, dark chocolate eyes, which was illuminated nicely by the moonlight, along with her olive skin. She always looked wonderful beneath the moon._

_"Do you believe in the concept of soul mates?" It came out as a vulnerable whisper, contrary to her usual playful and passionate laugh. _

_"Not until I met you," Enjolras replied immediately with a tone of seriousness. _

_She smiled at this and gave a shaky laugh. "Then you should know that whatever happens, nothing will ever separate us. And if we do, I will always find my way back to you." _

_His grip on her tightened. "Don't speak as if there will be a separation," he said and his eyes darkened. "I promise you that we will never be separated." _

_"And I promise you that I will always find my way to you if we are separated." Noelani leaned forward to press a small kiss to his warm lips. "We are bound, you and I. You are mine and I will forever be yours."_

"Enjolras," Joly said, interrupting Enjolras' thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Who is that young woman?" Enjolras asked without taking his eyes off the dark haired girl. She stared back with bewildered eyes and a rigid stance. It was clear she already detected what Enjolras was beginning to notice. There was an undeniably strong connection between them, almost like a wire string that tied them together, binded them to one another. Something all too familiar.

Joly watched this exchange with much curiosity. In all of his mundane life, he has never seen the half angel display even the slightest interest towards the fair sex. "That is Eponine Pontmercy."

"Eponine," Enjolras whispered the name like a prayer and relished the sweetness of it. He did not know that there could be another name that can cause a wave of pleasure to overwhelm him.

"Before he passed, Mister George Pontmercy travelled to France with his wife and son to visit his in-laws. There, he encountered the girl. She was living under horrible conditions and Mister Pontmercy felt it within himself to take her under his care. His father-in-law, Monsieur Gillenormand, did not approve at first but he quickly warmed up to the girl."

An old memory of the girl in question made its way into his head. Her dark hair trailed down her back and went pass her waist by inches. A crown of small flowers rested on the top of her head and, to Enjolras, she looked to be a magnificent lunar goddess with the moon's light illuminating her small form. She spoke enchanting and witty words that had him on his knees. Her musical laugh had him underneath her will and gave her the power to do whatever she liked with him.

With all his memories of her, Enjolras would find it hard to believe that there could be someone who dislikes the moon-bird.

"Courfeyrac, the gentleman beside her, is currently attempting to court her. Though, I heard its quite a challenge," he added with a hint of humor in his accent.

Enjolras forced himself to turn his gaze away from the dark haired goddess and rested it on the tall man beside her. He was a kind looking fellow with a lean but muscular build- much like himself. He could tell that his nicely combed brunette hair is usually worn as a disarray of waves when not in the presence of aristocrats. Enjolras desperately wanted to despise the young hunter but the way he regarded everyone with amiable eyes prevented him from doing so.

Still, he did not like the spark in his dark eyes when it rested on the beautiful moon-bird to his side.

"What are we gentlemen talking about?" said Combeferre as he approached both Enjolras and Joly.

"I think a young lady has captured the great Apollo's attention," Joly stated. There was glint of amusement in his eyes.

Combeferre began to laugh but stopped abruptly once he spotted the woman in question. Enjolras instantly knew that Combeferre was thinking the exact same thing as he.

She looks exactly like Noelani.

**...**

"Eponine," Courfeyrac whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. "Are you alright."

She only offered him a nod, not bothering to tear her gaze away from the blonde gentlemen that stood across the room from her. His grayish blue orbs were equally agaped as her brown ones. Both their eyes were solely concentrated on each other and Eponine had a strange feeling that it should always be that way. For some reason, she felt like she knew this man.

Almost as if she's met him some time, long ago.

There was a familiar, magnetic atmosphere between them, one that Eponine could not deny. She could feel it in the fiber of bones, in the blood running through her veins, and in the oxygen going through her lungs. It was as if it made up her entire being, the only reason for her existence and the only thing keeping her alive. And it was all too familiar.

"Ah," Musichetta said from her place beside Eponine. "That was the gentleman I was speaking to you earlier about."

With all her strength, Eponine turned her gaze away from the blonde man and faced Musichetta. "Who is he?" was the only sentence she could form.

"That is Mister Enjolras," Courfeyrac replied instead. "He's a rich gentleman who has hobby of traveling and only visits Mister Fauchelevent when he is deeply needed."

"Needed for what?"

Musichetta shrugged. "Perhaps on subjects of business. You know, the boring kind."

Eponine looked at both Musichetta and Courfeyrac for a moment before turning her attention back to Enjolras. He was no longer standing across the room and she began to feel disappointment until she heard someone cough from behind.

"Joly!" Musichetta exclaimed as she went to greet her suitor with a peck on the cheek. Joly blushed at the sign of affection but made no comment. It only took a moment for Eponine to notice the two men standing behind him.

"Miss Musichetta Sybil, Miss Eponine Pontmercy, and Mister Oliver Courfeyrac," said Joly with a business like tone. "May I introduce you all to Mister Combeferre and Mister Enjolras."

Eponine jolted at the sound of his name. Her nerves were on edge as she met his intense gaze. Just his presence was eliciting a strange reaction from her body and an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintances," Mushichetta said with a mischievous tone and she curtsied in a playful manner. Enjolras, with his attention preoccupied on Eponine, paid no attention to this. Combeferre, on the other hand, simply smiled and gave a kiss to back of her hand.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

Noticing the tense air between Eponine and Enjolras, Musichetta subtlety nudged Eponine's arm, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry," Eponine said with a nervous laugh. "I do not mean to be rude. You just appear very familiar..."

"Perhaps we have seen each other before," said Enjolras. The sound of his voice caused a shiver to run down her spine. It sounded so familiar. "I do have a habit of traveling around."

Eponine felt a little relieved at his response. Then she's not going insane. "Yes, perhaps that is why."

**...**

After her encounter with Mister Enjolras, Eponine felt a little shaken up. His stoic eyes constantly on her did nothing to help her heart from beating harshly against her ribs. They made eye contact frequently throughout the whole party until she left with Marius five minutes before midnight. As she walked down the steps of Fauchelevent's manor towards the awaiting carriage, she noted the void feeling that randomly engulfed her.

"Is something wrong, dear Eponine?" Marius asked as he noticed with concern Eponine's look of worry.

She quickly shook her head and climbed into the carriage. "It's nothing," she said more to herself than to him. "I just need to lay down. I suppose I drank too much wine."

**...**

"You had planned this!" Enjolras exclaimed as he stormed into Mister Fauchelevent's office. "You knew she would attend this affair so you convinced me to go as well."

Mister Fauchelevent looked up from the documents spread out on his desk. He shot Enjolras a look of bewilderment and said, "what on earth are you speaking of, Apollo?"

Enjolras frowned at the usage of his Christian name. After the Greeks decided to proclaim him as their sun god, he quickly despised the name his mother gifted him with. "Do not refer to me as that," he angrily muttered.

Mister Fauchevelent gave a ribbing laugh. "Now, care to enlighten me on the wrongdoing I have committed?"

"You failed to inform me of Miss Eponine Pontmercy."

"Monsieur Gillernamord's granddaughter?"

"The very same," Enjolras replied harshly as he plopped down onto the seat in front of his desk. "How is it that you failed to tell me of her?"

Mister Fauchevelant let out a long sigh. "Firstly, I wasn't sure you would encounter her. From what Cosette has told me of her, she's not one that likes to mingle with the high society. And secondly, I thought you refused to be informed about the world around you unless it was something of importance."

"And you consider the fact that Noelani's doppelgänger is walking around the streets of London an unimportant piece of information?" Enjolras couldn't help but say rather harshly.

Thankfully, the archangel has been known to be a patient man, despite his legendary tales. He only offered the fiery man a compassionate smile. "You decided long ago to dissipate any emotions within your character and I believed that, if I had told you of her existence, those unwanted emotions would arise. I was only obeying your wishes."

"Well you thought wrong," Enjorlas muttered bitterly. "Even if I had been informed of her existence, I would have refused to get involved with her. In my opinion, it is better that way."

"I can not be sure of that, Enjolras," Mister Fauchevelant sighed. He leaned against his desk and looked at him with serious eyes. "As I recall, you were also a completely different man prior to meeting Noelani. The Greeks were not entirely untruthful. There could be a possibility that this girl is capable of having the same effect on you once again."

"That is highly unlikely." He clutched his armchair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "This girl is not Noelani, she is merely an echo. Noelani died centuries ago."

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! It took me a long of thinking and listening to music on 8tracks to come up with this chapter. I even found a song to associated Noelani/Eponine (well more of Noelani than Eponine) with: _Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac_, the demo version. **

**The piano in that song gives it that magical and enchanting vibe. **

**Read and review guys!**


End file.
